Struggle
by weapon-angel
Summary: Nejiten. minor gaasku.they come together over a mission and are forced apart will their love be strong enough to suvive? I suck at summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first plz be nice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been three years since the jonion exams. Unfortunately the weapon mistress did not pass while the peal eyed huyga did. During the exams even if she didn't want to admit it she found out that she liked him maybe even loved him. She knew he could never love someone as plan as her with her plain brown hair and carmally chocolate eyes nothing compared to him with his long silky black hair and beautiful pearl orbs that serves as eyes. The more she spent with him the more she fell in love with him. He never showed his feelings in anyway so she was without a clue as to how he felt about her. Although she did not know it he loved her truly.

In the hokage's office, neji and the hokage were talking. She was briefing him on his next mission. "neji huyga"

"hai"

"You and Tenten are to escort an s-ranked criminal to kohona."

"If you don't mind my asking why do you always pair me with Tenten?"

"Because huyga, Tenten and you have been on the same team and you are compatible."

"Hai"

"You're dismissed"

And he was gone he went straight to Tenten's apartment. He found the spare key in the eaves above the door. As soon as he stepped in to the door he heard her cursing.

"Tenten?"

"Neji!?" she yelled from her room. "What are you doing here? A mission? I'll be out in a second."

He heard her falling over things and rummaging though her drawers.

How could he drop in like this? She was lucky she could sense his presents or neji would have gotten a free show.

"Okay, I'm ready. What is the mission?" she said when she entered the room.

"We are to escort an s-ranked criminal back to Kohona."

"Well then let's get a move on shall we?"

When she smiled that innocent little smile it made his heart speed up a little. He didn't understand why but he liked the feeling.

"Are you coming?"

"Hai"

An hour or so in the forest Neji and Tenten are traveling in silence. All of a sudden neji spotted a movement. He throws himself and Tenten behind a bush.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered

"Shh"

Tenten felt a little uncomfortable pinned under Neji. She heard a sound that was familiar. It was the sound of a kunai flying though the air. How many were there? One, two, three. There were eighteen kunai.

"Tenten, how many are there?"

"Eighteen, where is he?"

"He just a mile or two away. Ready?"

"Hai"


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile Tenten got bored with the men she was fighting she wanted to end it now but she didn't know where neji was. If she used her signature move she might get neji._ I'll just have to use chakra strings _She thought. She grabbed the huge scroll on her back. Bit her petite little thumb and jumped into the air. Spinning like a little tornado she placed her thumb on the scroll making weapons shower the men. When she was done the ground was painted red. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to find Neji. She found him fighting the third man. The man was getting pounded but you could not tell. This man was pissing her off. She wanted Neji to hurry and kill the guy already. Neji was also growing tired of this. So with that he started blocking all the chakra flow. And he finally hit this guy's chest and stopped all chakra flow. And the man fell over dead.

"NEJI" Tenten yelled "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tenten."

Just then the man stood up

"I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are." Tenten said with a smirk

She throws a kunai straight for his heart. As soon as it hit his heart he threw a kunai towards hers. She didn't react fast enough and hit her in the stomach.

"_TENTEN!" He saw her fall _this can't be happening she couldn't leave him! Not now. He ran to her side.

"Tenten we need to get you to a hospital"

"Your eyes are glossy. I thought shnobi weren't supposed to show there feelings?"She said with a smile

"Tenie-chan don't speak it'll just hurt you more."

"I love you neji I've loved you since the academy." she said before she passed out.

He picked her up and started to run though the forest with her in his arms.

"I love you Tenten" he whispered in her ear. She only shifted and cried out from the pain that shot though her.

He ran faster and faster trying to keep her from bleeding out.

He reached kohona and ran to the hospital as fast as he could and handed her to Sakura

"Neji, what happened?"

"Please hurry I don't know how bad she is."

"Hai" and with that the weapon mistress and the cherry blossom were gone. He waits for someone to tell him she was going to be alright. It was almost midnight when Sakura came out. Neji jumped out of his seat and started to bombard her with questions

"Neji"

"I s she alright?"

"Neji"

"Did she lose a lot of blood?"

"Neji! She is going to be fine."

This slowly registered in his head. TenTen was going to be ok. What if she was just saying that she loved and really didn't? Inside he knew that was not true. TenTen was many things but she was not a liar. Some how this made him feel like Lee when he found out good news jumping for joy. A huyga would never do such a thing especially their gneiss. So instead he settled for a smile which is a rare thing from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya'll this is weapon angel hope you like it  anyway here it is.

It has been a year since Tenten almost died in his arms. It was the first time he ever realized that he loved her. She was all he could think about. The way she would laugh when he'd blushed over her kissing him. The way her eyes sparkled. She was his life and he wanted to make it official He wanted to make her his forever. He went to his uncle to tell him of his decision.

"Hashi," Neji said with a bow, as he entered the training grounds. Hashi was always there. Usually Neji was with him, but today Tenten and he were training. She had perfected her new technique.

"So you do want to train? That weak little girlfriend of yours couldn't take it?" Hashi said with an amused laugh.

Neji hated the way Hashi talked about Tenten.

"No, actually I came to talk to you. If you don't mind Uncle?"

"Well come and I shall Hinata bring us some tea while we talk." He rang a little bell that was on the step. Hinata came a few seconds later with a far off look in her violet eyes. She was most likely thinking of Naruto. Her long time crush who had returned after training with one of the legendary Sanin. She bowed then put the tea down and turned to leave.

"Thank you Hinata- san."

"You're welcome Neji-kun." She said with a smile.

"Now Uncle"

"Neji sit down and have some tea. We can talk in a minute."

"Hai"

After a while Neji could not take it. He wanted to tell his uncle of what he decided.

"I'm going to marry Tenten."

Hope you liked it. Please R&R!

-Weapons Angel


	4. Chapter 4

"_If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them."_

Hashi's eyes were full of disappointment.

"You can not marry tenten."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Please Uncle tell me!"he said frustration written on his face.

"Because" he was hiding something and Neji wanted to know what it was "you're to marry Hinata"

"WHAT!?"

"You have been betroved(a/n:I have no clue how to spell that word) since she was born." There was a crash from inside which probably meant Hinata had found out.

"Why didn't you inform us of this decision before?" he was glade he had good self-control or there would be a deadly outcome.

"I never thought you would fall for some weak family less girl."

"Tenten may not be the strongest, have the biggest family but she has the biggest heart." (a/n:I know it's really cheesy)

"With all due respect I'm going to marry Tenten not Hinata."Neji stated firmly.

"I really didn't want to do this but if I must guard kill Tenten."

"Yes sir" the guard was not happy about this everyone loves Tenten.

"Uncle your being unreasonable!"

"No, I'm not you are. Marry Hinata and Tenten lives. Choose to marry Tenten and she will be dead before the day's end." Hashi's eyes were blank there was nothing he could do. Neji love Tenten with all his heart. He couldn't risk her safety for his own selfish reasons.

"Fine I shall marry Hinata," he said with disgust.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Hashi said with a smirk "on you go .go tell the girl."With that neji walked off the training grounds. He walked down the streets of kohona. He passed by the ramen shop and saw Naruto and choji pigging out. Across the street was Tenten. She spoted him and ran towards him.

"Tenten we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to post this. I am too lazy to get my ass up and type. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You mean so much to me. I just wish I could tell you now, but I would never be able to find the words without breaking down." – Anon.

"Hey Neji-kun," She said with a smile.

Neji's heart snapped in two. She smiled a smile that would make the coldest heart melt into mush.

"Tenten, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she was nervous. Neji was her life. If she lost him, then she would take her own life. Their walk was a silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. Neji was trying to find out how to say what had to be said. Tenten was praying that he wasn't going to dump her. Neji had opened up to her in the past year when he showed up. Those pearl that served as eyes had turned from being soft and caring back to cold and heartless. He then came to a stop. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"This will do fine" He said.

"Fine?"

"Tenten, I'm sorry," the hyuga words were heart filled yet they were so cold."Tenten I can no longer see you."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I can no longer be with you."

"Oh"

"Some things have come up."

"Like what?" She had anger in her words.

"I'm to marry Hinata."

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!" (A/N: That's called incest! XD)

"I know."

"How could you sit there and marry Hinata! I thought you cared about me?"

"Tenten, I do care."

"Apparently not."

"Tenten…"

"It's okay, I'm going home. I hope you will be happy." She turned to leave.

That's when Neji grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look at him. He saw tears glistening in her eyes. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"You have to know that I love you."

And with that he let her go and walked away from her. She just stood there tears running down her face.

I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was sad, but it had to be.

R&R Plzs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Weapon Angel-


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!!!! Only a days wait for this one. I am so proud of me! Enjoy this chapter!

"I hate the stars, because I look at the same ones you do, without you." –Anon.

One week after the breakup.

He acted as if he didn't care that she was hurting. He did care, contrary to what people may think. His heart was broken, and when he heard that Tenten locked herself up in her apartment. He went up into his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. Hinata came up to talk to him.

"N-Neji? Can I come in?" No answer. She opened the door. She sees a sword that Tenten Had made him for his birthday. It was in his hands. Crimson stained the blade. There was a stared of a blood pool under his hands.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring my love's work."

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!" She was now over beside him taking the sword away from him. " You must stop this. If Father finds you like this Lord only knows what he may do!"

"…" Silence, Neji was lost in his thoughts of Tenten's face when he broke her heart. Hinata was now bandaging his hands. It reminded him of Tenten bandaging his wounds after a fight. Tenten's hands were sweet and loving. Hinata's hands were caring, but then at the same time uncaring.

"Thank You, Hinata-san." His words were cold.

"Neji" But he was already gone.

One month afterward…

Neji was inside the training grounds with Naruto and Gaara. They were training together.

"So Neji, do you how Tenten's taking your getting married." Naruto stated. Gaara then hit Naruto on the head for being inconsiderate. "OW!"

"I haven't seen her. She never comes out. Lee is my only connection to her."

"I hate to leave all this excitement. But I have a date with Sakura."

"Okay. Bye, Gaara." Naruto said.

"Bye" And Gaara was gone in a shower of sand.

"I think I am going to take a walk."

"Alright Neji" But Neji was already gone.

"And I believe I shall go get some ramen." Naruto stated with a smile.

Weapon is a good girl! I got the next chapter out in only one day! I am so proud of myself! Hope you guys liked it!

-Weapon Angel-


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!!!!

"He taught me how to love, but not how to stop." –Anon.

One week after the break up.

She hasn't left her room. The sparkle that was always in her eyes has now died as had she. There is a girl who looks like Tenten, but it was not her. Tenten had left when Neji broke her heart and left her. What little is left of Tenten comes out at night. She comes out crying. The only times she ever seems like the old Tenten is when Sakura and Lee are over. She doesn't want them knowing how bad she hurts. One day she had found a kunai that Neji had given her for her birthday. It was beautiful. It was also in graved. It said:

"I will always love you. Yours forever, Neji." He said that the kunai represented their love. That it would last a lifetime.

"You lied… YOU LIED!" She screamed."You don't love me!" She was lying on her bed crying now. "Why? Why?" She stayed there on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

One month later…

Sakura and Lee came over regularly. They broke the news of Neji and Hinata's wedding date being in December. It was the end of July. Five months, five months until he was married. She couldn't take it. She was going to kill herself. Her eyes immediately went to the shelf where she had placed the kunai.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Tenten, don't do anything stupid. I have to go. I have a date with Gaara-kun. Are you going to be okay with Bushy- Brows?"

"NO! My Youthful Cherry Blossom! Don't leave. I love you!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine."

"NO! My Youthful Sakura-chan, I won't!"

"Okay, then. Bye Ten-chan. Lee please take care of Tenten."

"With my life, My Youthful Cherry Blossom. "

"Okay. Bye." And with that the cherry blossom was gone.

"Lee, I think I am going out."

"Oh, Youthful Tenten! I am so proud of you!"

"Lee..." She was cut short by an excited Lee.

"Tenten, I must tell everyone!" He was gone before he was even done talking. She knew Lee wouldn't be proud of her if he knew what she was going to do.

Two in one day! Weapon really proud of herself! LOL!

-Weapon Angel-


	8. Chapter 8

"The thought of suicide is a great source of comfort, with it a calm passage is to be made across many a bad night." –I can't remember.

The training grounds were silent. They were never silent unless there nobody was there. Neji decided to go inside. Something was pulling him in there. Something told him that if he didn't he would regret it. He slowly walked towards the center. His pearl eyes caught a blood stained tree. It was were Tenten and him always trained. The blood was from a time he hit her in the back with his special move. (A/N: I can't remember.) She went flying into that tree, cutting herself. But she just smiled. She was so proud of him. He saw everything in her eyes, how proud she was and how much she hurt. A tear streaked her face. He hated to see her cry. He cupped her face in his hand gently and kissed her… he stopped the memory there. He couldn't take much more. Remembering hurt, especially when it came to Tenten. He started to walk again. He heard a sound of someone sobbing. He stopped and started to be quieter. As he got closer, he saw two buns. The girl was shaking and saying something in between the sobs.. From what he could tell something about her love lying to her and marring someone else. He looked at his Tenten, she was so skinny. She took his kunai and yelled:

"I will always love you!" And she started to jab the kunai into her stomach. When a hand stopped her, she knew whose it was. Tears may be stinging her eyes, but she would know those hands anywhere. His hands the kunai out of her hands. They gently went up her arms and disappeared for a second then reappeared on her face. They slowly wiped her tears away, but new ones appeared.

"Would you stop crying! You're going to mess up that beautiful face of yours." She did as she was told. Soon all the tears were gone. But she still did not open her eyes.

"My love, why won't you open your eyes?" His voice was soft and sweet.

"Why did you lie?" She opened her eyes and saw what she knew she would. A man, a man she loved with her whole heart. They sat there and just looked at each other. His pearl eyes staring endlessly into her caramel eyes. Their eyes said words that needed to be spoken, but not out loud. That was when Neji reached out and kissed her.

Go weapon, go weapon! Three in a row! Thanks to my amazing cousin who is typing this up. We are going to Arkansas for spring break, so hopefully I will have this story finished and typed soon.

-Weapon Angel-


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! XD I got my hair cut! I'm so happy anyhow hope ya'll have a good Easter. To the story! Oh and please r&r.

They were lying under a tree, Tenten's head resting on his chest, her hand griping his shirt.

"Don't leave me." He turned his head to look into her Carmel eyes

"I have to." When he said this her eyes looked like they did when he broke her heart.

"Oh I see"

"Tenten, I love you and I always will"

"Then why are you going to marry Hinata?!"

"I have no choice!"

"There's always a choice" she sat up "you choose Hinata over me I thought you would always choose me but you didn't!" there was a long silence"I think I should leave" she stood up to leave. She looked up to the tree tops it was dark and cold a shiver ran though her suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Tenten I do love you that is why I must marry Hinata"

"The least you could do is tell me why!"

"Because, they would have killed you"

"I'd rather be dead then not with you"

"I love you too much too let them hurt you"

"Did you think they really would have killed me?"

"I was scared for you, these men are ten times better than Me." his head no hanged low "I wouldn't have got there in time to save you."

"You don't always have to save me." She grabbed his face and kissed him gently "I can take care of myself." her Carmel eyes shined. He couldn't figure out if it was from tears or if she got her sparkle back. All he knew was he saw his old tenten coming back.

"I knew you can but…but I was afraid you would get hurt."

"I would have been fine. I promise." He grabbed her and kissed her. They stood there together….


End file.
